Mad About You
by Lady of Himring
Summary: A series of drabbles based around Sansa Stark using the lyrics of the song 'Mad about you' by Hooverphonic. Canon compliant, divergence and AU. All are stand alone.
1. SansaJoffrey

**Disclaimer:** All ASoIaF belongs to G. R. R. Martin, the song 'Mad about you' belongs to Hooverphonic and it's rightful copyright holders. I make no profit from any fanwork.

* * *

_"Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain _  
_Is driving me insane"_  
_-Mad about you by Hooverphonic_

Joffrey's reign had begun the moment King Robert had died, but for Sansa, Joffrey's true reign began the moment he called for her father's head. A reign of terror.

She had cried herself to sleep and had been unresponsive with grief for several days. Something had snapped within herself the moment Joffrey showed her her father's head. That day had only been a split lip, later the beatings would be an almost daily occurrence.

She wanted nothing more than to leave, go home and see her family. Wanted to weep in her mother's arms and find comfort. Play with her siblings again and be the girl who believed in stories, where the princes were noble and the knights protected the women and the weak. King's Landing had shattered that dream.

She no longer wanted to wed Joffrey, much less bare him children. She wanted someone gentle and strong, like her father. But in the meantime, she would survive, she would be strong. Like Robb and her mother, she'll keep her head down, pretend to be stupid and armor herself in courtesy. She would even pretend to love Joffrey and denounce her family, but words would be wind.

But, in the loneliness of the Godswood she would pray for Robb, so he could be victorious and take her away. She would rejoice on the inside when news of a victory would arrive, it didn't matter that pain would soon follow. She could and would be strong.

She was a Stark of Winterfell and she would survive.

* * *

**A/N:** My first ASOIAF work, unbeta-ed. All comments, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.


	2. Sansa and Arya

**Disclaimer:** All ASOIAF characters belong to G. R. R. Martin, the song belongs to Hooverphonic. They aren't mine nor do I make any profit from any fanwork.

**Notes:** Modern AU, possible ooc for Sansa.

* * *

_~I can't fake for God's sake, __why I'm  
driving on the wrong lane~_  
Mad about you, Hooverphonic.

"Sansa Stark, you are where?!"

Ned's yell started Cately, who was just doing some knitting before going to bed. Whatever had happened to Sansa had to be bad enough to made Ned yell. She got on her feet and made her way towards her husband, who was nodding at the phone.

When he hung up, he began to rub his forehead with a hand.

"Is anything wrong with Sansa?"

"Yes. She's been arrested."

Catelyn's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Sansa? Arrested? Her ever proper and well behaved girl? What had happened? When she regained her wits, she fixed her husband with a glare.

"She has been what?"

Ned sighed. "Arrested Cat, apparently she keyed Arya's _friend_ car and threw eggs at the house. She got caught and she's at the station, she called to ask if we could bail her." He sighed again, of all the shenanigans his children had made, this one had to be the top, just because it was Sansa. Of all his children, he never thought Sansa would be the one arrested.

"Of course we're bailing her Ned, are you going or should I?"

"I'll go Cat. I'll get my coat and go get her. She'll be grounded of course."

"Yes she will be. Go on then, maybe she'll tell you why she did what she did." She sighed and went to sit down. Catelyn knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep until her daughter had explained herself.

* * *

It was a rather uncomfortable silence in the car. He had gone to the station and paid Sansa's bail, when his daughter was being escorted back, she had a mixture of pride, shame and regret. He wasn't sure if the regret was because of what she had done or being caught.

"Plan to tell me why you did what you did?" He decided it was best to get the conversation over as quickly as possible.

"He made her upset. He made her cry."

Ned blinked. Sansa sighed and proceeded "That boy made Arya really upset. He made her cry, she won't tell me why, but she cried. She won't say she did, but I know. I heard her. She's my little sister and she's hurt, I couldn't stand it."

Well, of all the explanations he was sure he'll get, this wasn't one of them. Sansa getting arrested because Arya was upset. He sighed. "Sansa, that's quite noble of you, but, you shouldn't have done it. You're still grounded."

"I know I'm grounded, that's alright. I know I did wrong and I'll pay the damages done but…" Sansa shrugged her shoulders, "I can't say I regret what I did."

Ned frowned and pressed his lips together and wondered what had been bad enough that Sansa, Sansa of all people, took it upon herself to 'defend' her sister in such a manner. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she was sitting straight, chin up and a defiant look on her face. A look he'd never thought he'd see on Sansa. So he did the only thing he could, drive home.

* * *

Sansa had been sitting on her bed, book on her lap when the knock came. She looked up to find Arya on the door, holding a piece of cake on her had and looking a bit awkward.

"You can come in, you know."

"Yeah. Mom says you're grounded, so I got you cake. She didn't know I got it, but, you know, I thought you'd want a piece. It's chocolate." Arya still looked awkward and was looking everywhere but at Sansa.

Sansa smiled. She understood the unspoken words and the gesture for what it was.

"Thank you Arya."

Arya gave the cake to Sansa and made a motion to leave the room. She was almost at the door when she stopped, threw a glance at Sansa and said, "You know, we could go to the movies or something. When you're not grounded anymore, that is."

"That would be great Arya, thank you." Sansa beamed at her sister, who nodded back at her and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know that Sansa is possible very ooc here, but what can I say? I love both girls and I wanted to write something were Sansa is the one that defends/stands up for Arya.

All comments, reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcome and as always, thank you for reading.


	3. Sansa and Robb

**Disclaimer:** All ASOIAF belongs to G. R. R. Martin, the song belongs to Hooverphonic. They're not mine nor do I make no profit from any fanwork.

* * *

_Trouble is my middle name_  
_But in the end I'm not too bad_  
~Hooverphonic~

It starts with Robb's car keys.

He's frantically running all over the house trying to locate them. When that was futile, he enlisted his siblings into helping him. No luck.

It was Jon who saved Robb's skin by allowing him to borrow his car. Robb ran out the door to make sure he wouldn't be late. It was his first date with Jeyne Westerling and he didn't want to give a wrong impression.

Robb's keys mysteriously appeared back in the bag he kept his sports uniform. No one could say how they got there.

His "lucky socks" were next.

Robb went nearly mad, he had an important game and his socks were missing. Again, the Stark siblings found themselves searching. Nothing.

Robb's baseball team lost. Robb totally blamed himself for his lack of lucky socks.

The socks appeared behind the driving seat of their mother's car.

Next thing to go missing was his favorite comic book.

Robb nearly drove everyone insane by questioning and he was seen placing posters in their college hallways. No such luck.

Robb was near tears after a week, it was then when he found it. It was hidden inside an old encyclopedia of their father's library.

Robb's cellphone was the following 'victim'.

Theon laughed himself silly at Robb's antics. And praised whoever was the mastermind behind all of the 'attacks'. It didn't help matters that Jon agreed with Theon (a small miracle in itself) on praising the thief. Robb was not amused and at his wits end.

The thief was merciful this time. Robb began to receive notes with little clues. Robb was seen running all over the college.

Until he found the last clue. He was not expecting the person he found in the cafeteria holding his phone.

It was Sansa.

'Congratulations Robb, you found your phone.' Robb did not like her laughing tone. Not one bit. Nor the smile to which Sansa had accompanied her words.

'Before you ask. Yes it was me. The keys, the socks, the comic and now your phone. And yes, there is a reason, you forgot me."

Robb gapped like a fish.

"You were supposed to pick me up after my dance class two weeks ago. You didn't. It was raining and you promised you would. You didn't show up. Jon had to pick me up." Sansa raised her chin.

"I'm sorry, real sorry."

"Yes you are, now. You didn't even say anything then. So, I took a small revenge. Will you fail at your word again?"

"No. I promise, Sansa, I won't forget again."

"You had better. Here's your phone, Jeyne called, you should probably call her back now. Oh before I forget, if you tell mom and dad it was me, I'll tell you didn't pick me up when you said you did. We're even now. See you at home brother."

Robb was left staring at her back, jaw slacked.

It was Arya who mentioned it first.

"You know, I didn't think you had it in you." She said with a new grudging respect for her sister. "You're always the good one."

"Exactly," at Arya's frown she continued, "I'm always the 'good one', so when I did what I did, no one would suspect me."

"Well, that was clever."

"Yeah, hey, I want cookies. Want to help me make some?"

"As long as they're not with raisins."

"No, chocolate chip."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** I regret nothing. All comments, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
